The Innocent Truth
by FREYXX
Summary: Ginny Weasley heads to the prefect bathroom expecting it to be deserted but what happens when she ends up locked in with Draco Malfoy? and what events occur over the summer? DM/GW RW/HG HP/LL Mature language and sexual language and references. (Drinny) (Voldy is defeated however Dumbledore is alive)
1. Chapter 1

(set as if they are going to be going into their final year – voldy is defeated) – please note " is speech and ' is thoughts

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. except the plot .. can i own Draco Malfoy? Please?

**Chapter One:**

It was nearing the end of the year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the final game of quidditch had just come to a close. Harry Potter had soared towards the snitch on his Firebolt broomstick, baffling the strangely distracted Draco Malfoy who was seeking for Slytherin. Harry wasn't sure what Malfoy was playing at, it was as if he forgot he was even meant to be looking for the snitch.

As Harry collected his belongings from the locker rooms, his proud girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, rushed with Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and various other students to set up a celebration in the Gryffindor common room. Following the defeat of Voldemort, Dumbledore saw it wise to allow, encourage even, friendship and bonds between all four houses. This allowed the Gryffindors' to invite, who they saw fit, to attend their celebration party. The youngest Weasley had shared a squeal of delight with Ravenclaw's Luna Lovegood after hearing the news that the two best friends could openly spend more time with each other. The preparations' began with conguring up banners and signs of congratulations, various food spells bringing a variety of appetisers along with a large helping of butterbeer.

The decorations and food were placed, and the crowd of adoring fans filtered in, waiting for the quidditch team to arrive. Suddenly, the doors burst open presenting the Gryffindor team, jumping and fist pumping in victory. The crowd ran towards the team and vice versa. Ron Weasley, keeper for Gryffindor, ran straight to the one girl he wanted to share his victory with, Hermione Granger, and planted a soft but meaningful kiss upon her lips. Harry ran forward, and Ginny waited bearing a huge smile awaiting her prince charming. However, little did she know, Harry was acting on an impulse and barely knew what was going on around him. He ran forward and began, very intimately snogging Luna Lovegood. Much to Ginny's horror, Luna kissed him back, provoking most of the room to cheer for Harry, unaware she was not the girl he had a relationship with.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ron yelled at Harry, in defence of his baby sister, "HOW COULD YOU?"

Following the outburst Hermione held Ron and his wand back, knowing he would later regret attacking his best friend, whilst the rest of the room went silent, looking towards the Weasley siblings.

"I think ya got the wrong girl there 'arry" Seamus Finnigan joked in his thick Irish accent.

Ginny Weasley felt her face burning a deep shade of red. 'Don't cry, don't cry!' she told herself. She considered slapping Harry, punching maybe, but considering he briefly looked at her then turned back to snogging Luna. She decided her best option was to urn as fast as she could, out of the common room, into the big open castle.

Her tears now flowing freely down her cheeks, Ginny headed for the only place she knew would be quiet and peaceful. The prefects' bathroom. Of course, she herself wasn't a prefect but Harry had taken her in there several times, therefore she knew the password. Ginny figured that since everyone was celebrating she would be safe to use the bathroom without being caught, not that she really cared right now.

"Bicorn" Ginny weakly mumbled to open the passageway into the bathroom. As soon as she was inside, Ginny took out her wand and created a lock charm on the door for two hours. 'That'll be enough time' she thought, as she turned round to start the water faucets.

"What do you think you're doing, Weasel!"

Ginny's head snapped round as she gasped in shock of a voice from behind her.

"Well?" The male voice said agitated.

"M-Malfoy?" Ginny stuttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"I'll repeat it again, you dirty little Weasel. What do you think you're doing!" Draco Malfoy sneered from inside the pool like bathtub.

"I-I didn't r-r-realise anyone was in here, I'm s-s-orry." She replied, frozen in fear of what he might do to her.

"GET OUT!" Draco bellowed.

"I cant" Ginny replied in a small voice.

"Why not?" He replied in a dark tone.

"I, uh, I used a t-two hour l-locking charm." Ginny explained, realising tears were still cascading down her face.

Noticing this, Draco decided to admit defeat, knowing that neither of them knew the correct spell to remove the lock. 'I should have paid more attention in class' Draco thought bitterly.

"Why are you crying? I haven't done anything to you yet!" Draco asked slightly astonished. Was he really that frightening?

"No reason." Ginny said, finding her voice a little more than before.

"So it's not me? Oh, what a shame." Draco replied with a light-hearted teasing tone playing on the tip of his tongue.

Ginny said nothing, she wasn't sure what could be said. Draco Malfoy was in the bathtub in front of her, naked at that, and she had no place to hide.

"Look Weaslette, clearly were not getting out of here for a while, thanks to you, but you obviously came here for a bath so you can get in if you want, I mean, I think its big enough for the both of us." Draco explained, in a softer and quieter voice than the usual.

Ginny contemplated this offer for a few moments before realising there was little else she could do for two hours. 'I might as well get my bath that I wanted' she thought. Ginny realised Draco seemed to be averting his eyes from her and so she took the opportunity to strip off her vest top and jeans, then her bra, socks and knickers and slid into the bath a few feet away from Draco Malfoy. 'Thank Merlin for the bubbles' she thought.

Hearing Ginny enter the water, Draco allowed his eyes to return to the young red head, now surrounded by bubbles just a short distance from him.

"Better?" he asked whilst smirking, seeing that her tears had stopped.

"A bit." She replied honestly.

"So are you going to tell me why you're not celebrating with Potter and the rest of them?" Draco asked, with bluntness evident through his voice.

"I just don't feel like it." Ginny replied subconsciously avoiding his eye contact.

"Trying to check me out, Weaslette?" Draco asked with a laugh and his usual cocky smirk. It was only then that Ginny realised her eyes were set upon Draco's bare chest.

"I, u-uh, uh," she tried to form words but her mouth seemed to be failing her, "sorry."

With a laugh, Draco pestered the subject, "why don't you feel like it?"

Tears began dropping down the young girls face once more, recapping the previous events. Draco sat there, startled by her reaction. He hadn't meant to make her begin crying again he was just simply curious, she was Potters girlfriend after all.

"Please don't." Draco said, half sneering and half pleading.

"I'm s-sorry" she replied whilst trying to pull herself together.

"Seriously Gi-Weasel, what happened to make you so watery?" He asked, provoking small laughter from Ginny with his choice of words.

"H-Harry" Ginny said, as if explaining the whole situation.

"You're going to have to explain a bit better I'm afraid" Draco said with a genuine laugh.

"He, he kissed Luna, in front of everyone" Ginny explained whilst crying.

"Loony?" Draco asked with an underlying tone of shock evident in his voice. Ginny nodded as a reply to the nickname often given to Luna. "Why?" he continued.

"I don't know do I?" Ginny replied with distaste.

"Now, now!" Draco warned, to which Ginny looked genuinely frightened. 'Shit' he thought. "What?" he quizzed, slightly worried at her reaction.

"You sounded, just like your father." Ginny answered in a low voice.

Ginny didn't receive a reply to her explanation; however, Draco turned his body so that she couldn't see his face.

"What?" She asked in a small voice, afraid of what he might do.

"I too came in here to escape reality, Weasley." Draco explained, still not facing her.

"What do you mean?" she pried.

"Before the match" Draco began, although he seemed like he needed encouragement to continue.

"Yes?" Ginny said.

"Dumbledore wanted to speak to me, about my father. Mother had told me that him being locked up in Azkaban would stop anyone killing him for what he'd done. However, it seems someone managed to slip past the dementors and kill him." Draco finished with anger.

"Oh, I'm… sorry" Ginny replied, confused that he had just trusted her. To which he laughed. "What?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"He was never nice to any of you lot, yet you still apologise to make me feel better. It's nice." He explained.

"He was your father Draco, although I don't think much of him, I can understand the role he played in your life" she replied.

"He was vile!" Draco said in rage, turning to Ginny and moving closer, "he made me get this!" he bitterly said whilst holding out his arm showing the dark mark. Ginny thought she could see tears welling up in his eyes. "But he was my father! He tried to protect me! Just like he did for my mother. She's broken without him." Draco finished and Ginny saw a tear drop down his cheek.

Without thinking about what she was doing, Ginny reached an arm up onto his shoulder as a sign of comfort for him. She would have probably hugged him had it not been for their nakedness.

"The Slytherins' are going to kill me for not paying attention in quidditch, I just couldn't concentrate after… well, after that." Draco commented.

"I'm sure they'd understand" Ginny replied in comfort to which Draco replied with a stern look.

Ginny shivered slightly, although she couldn't be sure if it was from the cold air or the look Draco had given her.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A bit, I suppose" Ginny replied cautiously.

Draco picked his wand up from the floor outside the bath, after waving it a few times the water began to produce steam, making the water a warm temperature. Without thinking, Ginny reacted to the burst of head by laying her arms out, shoulder length on the floor around the bath, allowing her head to tilt backwards and her curly red hair to be spread out on the floor behind her, in the middle of her arms. Ginny was unaware of Draco intensely watching her, and did not realise that her stretching had allowed her torso to rise out of the bubbly water, presenting her fully rounded breasts with drops of water slowly dripping off her perky nipples. He knew he should, but Draco couldn't take his eyes of her curvy figure, he could feel himself getting aroused. 'Pull yourself together! You're a Malfoy, you can't think about a Weasley like this." Draco thought to himself, just as Ginny came to the realisation that she'd bared more than she meant to.

Flushing a deep shade of red, Ginny brought her head up and sunk slightly underwater, hesitating to look at Draco to see if he had noticed. 'Yup, he saw that little show right there' she thought knowingly.

"You've grown up a lot." Draco said in barely a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked in the same volume, embarrassed still.

"That nice show you just did for me," he replied with a wink.

"Shouldn't you be with a Slytherin slut anyway, Malfoy" Ginny said spitefully, angered by her embarrassment.

"Jealous are we?" He mocked.

"No, just don't think you're going to get anything from me. That was an accident." Ginny replied harshly.

"Chill out! Like I'd want you anyway! I give you one damn compliment." Draco mumbles on.

"Sorry" Ginny says.

"Prude" he replies poking his tongue out.

"Slag" she replies trying to insult him.

"Slag? Really? Do you know me at all?" Draco says with a laugh.

"Yeah I've heard Pansy and all the other Slytherin girls comment about their fun with you" Ginny explained with a disgusted facial expression.

"What!" Draco exclaimed, outraged but also humoured, "I'd never."

"You expect me to believe you've never slept with them!" Ginny replied laughing.

"Would you believe me if I said something, one hundred percent truth, that no one else knows?" Draco asked with honesty in his eyes.

"Hmm, I guess so" She replied, encouraging him to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm a virgin, oh that's cringey to even say" Draco said, with a look as if he'd tasted something bad.

"Really?" she replied, not really believing him, despite the previous conversation.

"Mother always told me to wait for the right girl. Of course father would probably have preferred me to jump in bed with everyone, and I gave him no reason to think otherwise, or he'd…" he faded off, "But yeah, just waiting."

"Oh, that's so, sensible" Ginny replied, in awe that a Malfoy could even believe in such a thing. "What would your father do though?" she asked out of pure curiosity.

A pained look shone across Draco's face for a brief moment, before he disguised it.

"I don't think you'd want to know" he replied, "My father could be a nasty piece of work when he wanted to be."

"I know" Ginny replied matter-of-factly.

"The things he did to Potter were different," Draco began.

"No to me." Ginny cut him off.

"To you? What did he do to you?" Draco asked puzzled.

"But, you don't know?" Ginny asked, equally as puzzled. 'Surely he knew about the Chamber of Secrets business' she thought to herself.

"What are you talking about, Weaslette?" he asked softly, with concern in his eyes.

"The Chamber of Secrets" Ginny whispered.

"What's he got to do with that?" Draco asked softly, noticing Ginny was close to tears.

"I don't know if I should tell you, now he's gone, if he didn't tell you himself. I'm confused," Ginny explained in a state of panic.

"Please tell me, Gin- Weaslette, I need to know." Draco said desperately.

Ginny went on to explain how his father had slipped Tom Riddles Diary into her cauldron during a day in Diagon Alley, and the events leading up to Harry coming to save her and destroy the diary. She watched as Draco's face turned an unhealthy pale shade.

"Ginny, I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Draco said putting one arm around her waist in a half hug.

"It wasn't your fault, please don't apologise. There were many rumours that he took my innocence, but I still have that." She finished in a whisper.

"You're a virgin too then?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yes" Ginny replied proudly.

"You've had a lot of boyfriends though" he began.

"And Harry shows you the reason why it hasn't worked out with anyone. They're all cheats. Lying cheats." Ginny replied grudgingly.

"I still can't believe he went for Looney when you were right there!" he exclaimed, "I mean, I wouldn't go for either but you know what I mean, its Loony" he finished with a smirk.

"Whatever. She's my best friend, I just don't understand." Ginny said, mostly to herself.

"Are you going to talk with her?" Draco asked, looking almost concerned.

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm not very good with confrontation," she explains.

"What do you mean?" Draco replies, pushing for further detail.

"I-I don't like to cry in front of people, I don't like people w-watching me." Ginny replied nervously, coming to the realisation of Draco's pale blue eyes piecing a hole through her.

"Understood." Draco firmly said.

"We've gone off subject." Ginny said stating the fact, "You were going to tell me what your father would do to you if he disapproved of you."

"Use your imagination, Weaslette." He replied with a grim voice.

"But what's the worst he would do? You're his son after all!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well as it were, the cruciatus curse was his favourite for me. He just loved hearing me scream in pain. Let's just say that if Voldemort asked him to kill me he wouldn't have given it a second thought." He explained with a dark sneer.

Ginny gasped, hearing the truth of what Draco had been through, she thought he was his father's most prized possession. She couldn't help but feel grateful to be blessed with the family she was given, with their kind and caring nature. Both Ginny and Draco were awoken from thoughts of their families by a high pitched "Eeep!"

"Arnold?" Ginny asked out loud.

"Who the fuck is Arnold?" Draco asked alarmed at someone else's presence.

"My Pygmy Puff!" Ginny hissed in reply, "Arnold where are you?" Ginny asked. From underneath her clothes on the floor she saw slight movement. "He's trapped in my bag! He must have been sleeping and I didn't realise." Ginny explained in horror. She bent over the bath to reach her bag to free the tiny creature; however, she subconsciously lifted her body to be able to reach Arnold, in the process exposing her derrière.

A moan escaped Draco's lips as he admired Ginny from behind, his thoughts stimulated by the realisation all the bubbles were almost gone.

"What!" Ginny hissed at Draco, now holding the tiny purple Pygmy Puff in her palm.

Draco's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, having not meant to audibly moan.

"I'm sorry, I uh, I just…" he drifted off.

"Just what? Lost for words Malfoy?" she spat his name.

"Hey! Don't bend over in front of me then, Weasley." Draco retaliated in the same tone, making Ginny blush.

"I didn't mean to" she confessed in a small voice.

"Yeah, twice in one day, Weaslette. Anyone would think your trying to come on to me." Draco played, with a wink.

"Girls have more to hide than boys, it's not fair." Ginny smirked in reply.

"I don't mind if you don't want to hide it, that's fine by me." He replied, smug.

Ginny set the purple creature in the water and they both watched as it bobbed up and down in the bath swimming around.

"I told you I'm not a slut." Ginny replied, slightly hurt.

"A slut would bear to all; just one guy doesn't make you a slut, Weaslette." Draco explained, "You look tense, how about a massage?"

"What?" Ginny exclaimed in horror.

"No funny business, a genuine massage. I mean of course your family can't pay for the real deal, but I don't mind giving you a taster." He replied smugly.

He pulled Ginny so that she sat in between his legs, a small distance from certain areas of Draco's body. Something that the two of them couldn't help but get excited about.

"Just relax," he ordered as he began massaging circled into her neck and upper back.

Ginny thought to herself 'this is heaven.'

Draco began various techniques and motions all down her back reaching her dimples above her bottom. He then began caressing her sides, slowly moving the gently rubbing motion upwards.

Upon hitting a sensitive section, most commonly known as side boob, Ginny let out a half sigh, half moan sound, making Draco laugh.

"Enjoying yourself, Weaslette?" he asked.

"Mmmh" she replied.

Draco repeated the whole massage from the neck again, teasing her slightly, knowing that she liked the caressing of her breast. Upon reaching this area again, Draco slid his hands around to cup her breasts, to which Ginny produced a gasp of pleasure. Aroused by this, Draco began gently squeezing and teasing her nipples. Ginny leaned against Draco, allowing the pleasure to flow over her, noticing that she could feel how aroused he had become.

Allowing his hands to wonder, Draco found himself caressing Ginny's sensitive clit. She threw her head back with a gasp of pleasure, feeling him finally stop teasing her and giving her what she wanted. Upon feeling her hips thrust towards his hand, Draco took his middle finger and slowly slipped it inside of her.

"Please" Ginny moaned, urging Draco to continue.

He began pounding his finger in and out of her sensitive area whilst placing delicate kisses along her neck. Feeling Ginny getting nearer her climax, he slipped a second finger into her, further intensifying her pleasure.

"I'm going to cum." Ginny gasped, barely audible.

"Then cum because of me, Ginevra" Draco replied huskily.

Ginny was sent into a wave of pleasure, allowing several moans to escape her lips, as her orgasm past over her. After the pleasurable sensation has subsided, Ginny regained her normal breathing pattern, although worn out from the orgasm. Draco felt her lean against him and he brought his hands to her waist to hug her from behind.

"Enjoy that, Weaslette?" Draco asked, smugly already knowing the answer.

"Very much so" she replied.

The two students stayed like that for a while, until they heard a 'click' from the door.

"Charms up" Draco stated.

"I suppose we better get going." Ginny replied.

"You sure you want to go back to Gryffindor?" Draco asked.

"I don't have much choice, but I feel a bit better now." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Then I suppose I can bare Slytherin." Draco commented.

The two got dressed and exited the bathroom.

"Good night" Draco said.

"Good night, Draco" Ginny replied with a smile.

And the two began in the opposite directions to go back to their common room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**A/N thoughts will now be in italics rather than ' .. I don't know why I didn't think of that before (blonde moment).**

**I realise it might be a bit confusing so I hope this clarifies it –**

**Voldemort is dead however, Dumbledore is alive.**

**Draco was given the task to kill him but he just failed – I might go into this deeper later.**

**Fred is still alive because I'd be too heart broken to leave him out.**

**Snape was still killed and Slughorn is Slytherins head of house **

**The trio and Draco are just about to head into their final year and Ginny is a year bellow ****J**** hope that's all cleared up.**

**Ginny's P.O.V**

Ginny made her way up the moving staircases, waiting occasionally when one decided to change. Hermione had warned Ginny about this, mentioning how the trio had stumbled into a room with a three headed dog named Fluffy when the staircase had changed on them!

_What am I going to say to Harry? _She thought to herself. _Everyone should be back in his or her common rooms by now, so I shouldn't have to worry about Luna just yet. Maybe I'll act like I don't care, do I care? What was that just then with Malfoy? Was that just teenagers being horny bastards? I wonder what happened with Ron and Harry…_

Being so deep in thought, it came as a shock to her when she realised she was already stood in front of the fat ladies portrait.

_Here goes…_ she thought.

"Crackernickle" She remembered the password to tell the fat lady.

"Go in" The fat lady replied in a tired tone.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled as soon as she got in the door. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"No where, what happened?" Ginny replied, looking around the room. Hermione was flicking her wand all over Harry's swollen face, using what Ginny knew to be healing charms.

"Ronald thought he could solve matters with a fist fight." Hermione stated, disapproved.

"Good." Ginny replied, happy her brother had stood up for her, "Why did it stop though?" she finished, looking at Ron who was smirking at her.

"Hermione made me," he replied pouting.

"You all need to sit down and talk about this, no wands and no fists!" Hermione demanded.

Ginny took a seat next to Ron, whilst Hermione put harry in one of the arm chairs and she herself sat in another.

"Gin, I'm sorry," Harry started.

"I don't want a sorry! I want answers." Ginny demanded, feeling hurt.

"I just, Luna, and she… there, I didn't… I couldn't" Harry said incoherently.

"Harry, pace yourself. Explain slowly, Ginny will let you, and Ron will too. Won't you both?" Hermione said, not allowing them to reply with a no.

"Well, I came in, after we won the match I mean," Harry began again, "I didn't even realise what was happening, everyone was cheering and I saw Ron and Hermione together all happy, I just wanted to be happy-"

"Oh and you couldn't be happy with me!" Ginny yelled, unable to believe her ears.

"Ginny, let him explain!" Hermione scolded.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "I wanted to follow my heart, I couldn't help it Gin, my heart went for Luna." He finished

"Don't call me Gin!" Ginny cried, a few tears slid down her cheeks to which Ron held her close.

"But Harry," Hermione said, trying to get some sense and order to the discussion, "you know Luna is her best friend, didn't you think how it would effect that?"

"Or hurt my sister, you bastard!" Ron yelled, uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry!" Harry yelled, beginning to cry himself. "Luna was just there, I felt such a strong attraction, everything else around us was faded out, I didn't see, I didn't think. Luna and I, we just understand each other, we both have similar experiences. I'm sorry Gin, I think it's just a level we can't connect on." Harry finished.

"What do you mean?! Have you forgotten about Tom Riddles diary!" Ginny yelled, sobbing.

"I'm sorry Gin, I can't help how my heart feels." Harry replied, getting up and leaving for his Dormitory.

"That git!" Ron yelled, holding a sobbing Ginny close to him.

"Ron, calm down. Everyone's too fuelled up Ginny, Seamus slipped some alcohol into the drinks. I myself didn't have any, but Ron and Harry had a fair few. I think it's best if we all head to bed and try to reason this in the morning. Go on Ron, off to bed! I'll take care of Ginny." Hermione commanded taking hold of Ginny, watching as Ron entered the dormitory. "Gin, just so you know, Luna was as shocked as you were. I don't want you to hate her because of this." Hermione explained.

"She didn't stop it though did she?" Ginny commented.

"I think she was a bit startled at first. After you left, she was yelling at him, asking him why he did that. She practically had a melt down, she just kept crying that you were going to hate her. She started hitting Harry when he tried to calm her down, so I took her back to her common room. You're her best friend Gin, she loves you way more than she could ever love a guy. Friendship is more important to her, you know that. Anyway, when I came back here that's when Ron and Harry were brawling. Ron was furious!" Hermione stated.

"I could tell." Ginny said with a slight laugh.

"Come on, we should get to bed, it's been a long night." Hermione said as they were walking up to their dormitory.

Ginny was thankful that in all the drama, no one had taken an interest to where she'd been all night.

**Draco's P.O.V**

As Draco entered the dungeons his thoughts were drawn to the young red head he'd just enjoyed a bath with.

_What was that Draco? If your father could see you now, he's probably turning in his grave! _He thought to himself._ What would mother think? A Weasley. _

"Pure-blood" Draco said to the dungeon portrait. _She is a pure-blood. _He laughed at how his thoughts and password had coincidentally linked.

Stepping into the Slytherin common room, Draco noticed Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson sat on the sofa, with out a doubt they were waiting for him to return.

"Where have you been?" Pansy screeched, running over to Draco and holding his arm with a death grip.

"Pansy get the fuck off me, you bitch. It's none of your bloody business, can't you just leave me alone." Draco roared in her face.

He watched as Pansy's eyes filled up with tears.

"W-why Draco?" She stuttered.

"You give Slytherin a bad name. You make everyone believe were awful people who will sacrifice anyone to keep ourselves safe. You're a disgrace! Get out of my sight." He hissed in reply as Pansy ran up to her dormitory sobbing and retching as she went.

"Nice one." Blaise commented laughing, "I never did like her. But where have you been?"

"I couldn't face anyone after the match." Draco commented, sadly.

"Slughorn told them, about your father that is. Pansy and her bitches were making remarks that you were out of it during the match and he snapped. They looked dead guilty though! You shoulda been there, mate! You won't be having no more trouble from anyone now." Blaise commented, reassuringly.

"Good. I didn't want to have to tell everyone. I don't want their pity or sympathy." Draco replied.

The two boys made their way to their dormitory to get a good night sleep, having nothing more to worry about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**A/N heres another chapter for you as the last was just transitiony haha! Thank you for all the views, reads, reviews, follows, favourites. I appreciate you all taking an interest and helping me along ****J**

Ginny awoke the next morning feeling exhausted from the events the day before. However, she heaved a sigh of relief when she realised this was the last day of the year and she would soon be home to see her brothers, mum and dad.

As Ginny began getting changed, Hermione awoke and did the same, so that they could head down to the Great Hall together to get breakfast.

"Moine, what am I going to do?" Ginny asked, hopelessly.

"It's up to you Gin, I'm sure one day you'll forgive him, but that's up to you." Hermione replied.

"I just don't understand." Ginny said, confused with the whole situation, "Come on, let's go eat, I'm starved." She finished on a happier note.

They were one of the first people to breakfast that morning, sitting down to the ready laid out food, to help themselves. Harry followed about fifteen minutes behind them, sitting opposite Ginny and Hermione; Ginny avoided eye contact with him. However, she noticed when the platinum haired Slytherin strode in along side Blaise Zabini. She noticed that he gave a quick smirk in her direction and then continued to his usual seat at the Slytherins' table. Ginny quickly checked her friends and was thankful that neither had noticed the brief moment.

Ron then entered the Great Hall. For a moment, he pondered which side of the table to sit. He would have to sit next to Harry, or face him. Ron decided to sit next to Ginny, as he was protecting her after all.

The group was painfully silent throughout the meal and through the mail being delivered. No one received anything special, as they would all be returning home later in the day, in fact all they had to do was pack their belongings and say goodbye.

"Gin, please talk to me." Harry said from across the table.

Ginny remained silent.

"She doesn't have to speak to you." Ron said, firmly.

"I don't want the year to end like this. I told you, I was just so in the moment. If I'd have thought about it, I'd have spoken to you before hand, explained how I felt. I think I'm just so use to protecting you like a little sister, Gin. It's hard to get away from that." Harry explained.

To his surprise Ginny replied, "Its okay, Harry. I understand that. I just wish you weren't so down right mean to me."

"Ginny you don't have to be the better person, its okay to dislike people when they hurt you." Ron explained, weary of his baby sisters decisions.

"No Ron, you and Harry are best friends, I don't want this to tear you apart, and I don't want it to tear me and Luna apart. Poor Hermione always ends up in the middle of it all, we can't do this to her either. Can we just put it all behind us, please? But Harry, are you with Luna?" Ginny asked, needing to know what was occurring around her.

"I haven't spoken to her since she got upset last night, because of how I acted. But I'm glad you're forgiving me, I'll always be here for you though Ginny, just because were not together, I'll still protect you." Harry said in a hushed tone, not wanting the whole school to hear.

"Maybe you should speak to her soon, Harry. Tell her that we're okay, and I'll explain to her that I'm fine with you too being together." Ginny said, smiling at him.

"Thank you, Gin." Harry replied smiling back. "What about you, Ron? Do you forgive me?" Harry said, slightly pouting, provoking laughter from the group.

"Yeah, alright mate, you're forgiven. But you better not make her cry again, got it?" Ron said trying to be stern, but his smile giving him away.

"I promise." Harry said, beaming.

With that, the students went back to the common room to pack up their things.

After Ginny had finished packing her belongings, she decided to try to find Luna to explain how the situation had worked itself out. She walked up to the Ravenclaw common room to speak to the portrait.

"Can I help you, young Gryffindor?" the portrait asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell Luna that I'm here to see her." Ginny replied.

"Of course, give me a moment." The portrait said, as she disappeared to what Ginny assumed would be the reverse side.

A few minutes later the portrait swung open, revealing Luna Lovegood behind it.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed.

"Luna!" Ginny replied in the same tone, hugging her best friend.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I wouldn't, you know me" Luna babbled.

"Luna, Luna! Its okay, don't worry. I came to tell you that I worked it out with Harry. He felt I was too much like his little sister now, I can accept that over time. If you want to be with him, I said to him I was fine with it, so please don't feel like you have to miss out on being with him for me. I promise, you can and I'll still be your best friend, and you'll still be mine." Ginny explained reassuringly.

"You don't know how much that means to me Ginny. I mean, I don't think we'll be together just yet, we need to work out everything first. But it means a lot to have your approval." Luna said beaming at her.

"Well, he'll be at the Burrow this summer, so you're welcome to come over whenever." Ginny said with a wink, making both girls laugh, "anyway, ill let you finish packing, see you on the train!" Ginny said as they hugged and left each other.

The students all shared goodbyes and headed onto the train back to Kings Cross Station. Ginny sat in a compartment with Harry, Luna, Hermione and Ron.

Ron and Hermione had taken to cuddling and kissing throughout the journey, now that they had openly shared their feelings. Harry and Luna occasionally whispered in the others ear when they thought Ginny wasn't looking. However, Ginny knew but she didn't really mind, she absentmindedly played with Arnold, her mind straying back to the prefects bathroom.

Of course, her and Harry had shared moments similar, but none of them were as good. As bad as that sounded, she knew with Harry, many occasions when he had used his fingers she had to fake it to get him to stop without hurting his feelings. Where as with Draco it came so quick and easy. _He's a Malfoy!_ She reminded herself for the thousandth time.

"Were almost there." Harry's voice woke her out of her thoughts.

"Well I suppose it's not really goodbye is it? You'll all be over ours soon right, wont you?" Ginny asked happily.

"Of course" was the replies from Luna, Harry and Hermione.

They all exited the train, greeted by their parents who had all congregated together. Ginny caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy sharing a hug with his mother Narcissa. To her surprise, Draco noticed her and gave her a small smile and wave, so that no one noticed. Ginny briefly waved back, smiling also, feeling a slight warmness within her that he'd interacted with her one last time before the summer.

After a brief chat and Molly Weasley inviting the friends over any time they wanted, the families split there separate ways for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Ginny woke something brushing across her face.

"Ahh!" Ginny yelled, ferociously swiping at where the thing had been.

"Ginny, chill it's just Crookshanks." Hermione said.

"Hermione! You're here!" Ginny yelled, leaping out of bed into a hug with her friend.

"Arrived just now, looks like Crookshanks couldn't wait to say hello." She replied with a giggle.

"Is Harry and Luna here yet?" Ginny asked.

"Harry arrived last night, so no surprise he and Ronald are still asleep." Hermione said distastefully, "Luna should arrive just after lunch." She finished with a smile.

"I suppose we should go wake my lazy brother." Ginny said.

The two girls headed upstairs, Hermione taking Crookshanks along for good measure, into Ron and Harry's room. Hermione laid Crookshanks on Ron's chest. Without Ron's old rat, who they found to be Peter Petigrew, Crookshanks had taken a shine to Ron, and began licking his face.

"Mmerm" Ron mumbled incoherently, whilst the cat continued to lick his face. "Hermione… Hermione stop it." He mumbled still asleep.

Ginny burst out laughing while Hermione's face turned bright red. The two boys awoke at the sound and questioned what was so funny.

"Ron.. he… and… Crookshanks" Ginny blurted out between laughter.

"What was that Ginny?" Harry asked, amused.

"Crookshanks was licking Ron's face, and in his sleep he said, Hermione stop it." Ginny explained laughing still, just not as hard. However, Ron's face turned red and Harry and Ginny both laughed harder.

"Oh shut it." Ron said, embarrassed.

"Breakfast is ready!" Molly yelled up the stairs.

The teenagers ran down stairs to enjoy Molly's freshly made pancakes and waffles.

Fred and George were waiting anxiously for Molly to serve breakfast and they were grateful to see everyone join them. The twins, along with the rest of the family had already been told about the events that occurred between Harry and Ginny, as Ginny knew how nosey they could be.

Following breakfast, they all exchanged stories and experiences over the year, from the war and post-war.

"I think Malfoy's changed a lot to be honest" Hermione said.

"Really?! How so?" the twins asked.

"He's being considered for Head Boy! He's even had a few civil conversations with me." Hermione explained.

"I agree." Ginny said, making all heads turn towards her. "He waved goodbye to me at Kings Cross, he even smiled." She finished quietly. _They don't need to know about anything else _she thought.

"Git." Fred and George mumbled, much to the disapproved look from their mother.

"It does sound like he's changed a lot!" George stated.

"Have you heard about his father?" Ginny asked her family and friends quietly.

They all replied with a chorus of "no, what?"

"Someone slipped past the dementors in Azkaban and killed him." Ginny said.

"I can't say he didn't have it coming, but Draco and Narcissa must be so upset." Molly said thoughtfully.

"How did you find out?" Arthur asked casually.

"I overheard Slughorn mention it, apparently he told the whole Slytherin house when some of them where being means he lost them the quidditch match, according to Luna." Ginny replied. _It's not a lie. Luna did tell me that. It would be more complicated saying, 'Draco told me himself, he confided in me about it' pft. _

"How old is there little girl now Arthur?" Molly asked.

"Four, Five-ish, I think" he replied.

"Who's this?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Phoenix, Narcissa's little girl. She'd been in hiding for the years she's lived. They didn't want you-know-who to target her as their source of pain." Arthur explained.

"Just Draco then." Hermione stated in distaste.

"That was of Lucius Malfoy's doing. Thought it would be a good accomplishment to have Draco as the youngest death eater around." Arthur replied, also disapproving of the situation.

"The poor boy, never had a chance. I'm sure the relationship between Lucius and Narcissa wasn't romantic in the slightest, she always looked so scared." Molly replied, heartfelt.

Ginny's mind wondered to the conversation with Draco about his father using the Cruciatus curse. _Surely he can't have abused both of them, could he? The woman he supposedly loved. _She decided to keep her thoughts to herself, not willing to explain how she knew Draco was tortured by his father.

"Come on, lets all have some lunch before Luna turns up." Molly said, lightening the mood.

After lunch, the twins, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny went into their back garden to set up a quidditch pitch for when Luna arrived. Hermione had decided to be the referee as she wasn't fond on flying and rather enjoyed watching, as well as sneaking a few pages of reading in whilst no one noticed, so they couldn't complain.

"Luna's here!" Molly yelled from in the house.

Luna appeared from the back door, greeted by hugs from her friends, with an introduction to Fred and George.

"Don't accept any gift they may give you, it won' be fun." Ginny explained whilst the twins acted as if they had no idea what she was talking about.

"Who's on what team?" Ron chimed in.

"We take Harry as seeker!" The twins exclaimed, leaving Ron with Luna and Ginny.

"I'll be the goal keeper, you be the beater and Harry and you can both be chasers as well." Fred explained.

"Luna what do you want to do?" Ron asked, thoughtful of the guest.

"Um, can I be the beater and chaser please?" Luna asked, sweetly.

"Of course, I'll do the goal keeping, and Ginny you seek and chase with Luna." Ron explained.

"Alright, let's go!" Harry said excitedly.

The friends mounted their broomsticks, flying into a circle allowing Hermione to release the quidditch balls. Picking up the quaffle, Hermione threw it into the air, blowing a whistle to signalise the start of the game.

They all began flying around the pitch dodging the bludgers, trying to score goals. Harry and Ginny were chasing but hanging back slightly, in hopes of seeing the golden snitch.

Ron blocked a goal from George, sending the quaffle into Luna's hands. With passing to Ginny back and forth, Luna aimed for one goal post, and shot into another, fooling Fred and scoring the first goal.

"1 Goal to Luna's team!" Hermione yelled from her referee seat.

Play continued for a while racking the scores up to 5-3 to Luna's team. The two girls had proved cunning, much to Fred, George and Harry's distaste, allowing their team to score more goals.

Suddenly, Ginny saw Harry's eyes flicker to a golden speck that was hovering around Luna's head. _The snitch. _Ginny thought. Both of their trained instincts lunged towards Luna, much to her horror. Luna quickly sped away to avoid a collision.

The snitch then began to fly around the pitch, having Harry and Ginny close behind.

"5-4 to Luna's team!" Hermione yelled, following a goal from Harry's team.

Losing their focus, both Harry and Ginny lost the snitch and split off in different directions.

Soaring around the pitch, Ginny noticed the devil ball of a snitch again. She decided that standing on her broom would allow a better reach, and she knew she had the skills to keep her balance.

Else where, George noticed a bludger heading straight for him. Noticing Harry infront of him with Ginny behind, he hit the bludger aiming away from him and his friends however, the ball curved in the air heading straight for Harry. Seeing this, Harry forgot about heading for Ginny and the snitch and ducked, narrowly avoiding the bludger. Ginny, who was still reaching for the snitch, didn't notice his narrow miss. All Ginny saw was her hand reaching for the snitch, grabbing it and then a sharp hit to her left hip that knocked her from standing on her broom.

The last thing Ginny heard was George yelling, "Ginny!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N ****sorry this has taken a while, as I post, my actual writing is chapters ahead. However, I went to the Harry Potter Studio Tour and it was AMAZING! So much inspiration to take my story with :D enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven:**

Ginny awoke in her double bed surrounded by her brothers, mother, Harry, Luna and Hermione.

"Ginny, Ginny dear, how do you feel?" her mother asked concerned.

"What happened?" she asked trying to sit up when a large shooting pain went through her hip and she cried out in pain.

"Stay still Gin." Hermione said in a motherly tone, "you fell from your broom when a bludger hit you." She explained.

"Luckily Hermione cast a softening spell so you didn't hit the ground hard at all." Ron said in an adoring tone as he placed one hand around Hermione's waist and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you 'Moine." Ginny replied.

"That's okay Gin, don't thank me. Right, we need to asses the hip damage though, now you're awake." Hermione explained.

"Right, boy's out." Molly commanded.

"I'll go with you, I hope you feel better soon Gin." Luna said, not wanting to make a crowd over Ginny.

After they left, Molly and Hermione removed Ginny's trousers carefully, using their wands to check for damaged bones.

"It looks like just a small fracture so magic will be able to fix it, good as new, but you'll need to rest up Gin, it will be brittle for a while." Hermione explained before muttering the charms over her hip.

"All done dear, try to get a bit of sleep for now, ill bring you up some dinner okay, love?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, thank you both of you." Ginny said with a smile, "Oh mum, could you open my window please? It's a little warm in here."

"Of course dear, call me if you need anything else." she replied after opening her window wide.

Ginny had fallen into a light sleep when she was awoken by black Eagle owl sweeping through her window and landing at the edge of her bed. _Who's is this? I've never seen it before. _She thought, _it looks very young, a male I think. _

"Hello, who are you?" She cooed to the owl, as if it could reply.

It's response was a hoot, climbing up on her legs up onto her stomach. The owl rubbed its head around on her body, as if like a cat or dog nuzzling her skin. In a reply, Ginny scratched around its head and ears, adoring the animal.

"Do you like that?" she cooed, watching the male owl enjoy her company.

It seemed to have forgotten what it was there for, and so Ginny removed the letter from its leg for him. The owl waited, staring at her.

"Oh, you must have been told to wait for a reply." Ginny stated, she understood some people did this, mainly when they live in obscure places so that owls don't get lost.

The letter had her name _'Ginevra' _scrolled across the front, and so she unfolded it to read inside.

_Dear Ginevra,_

_If you're reading this then Middy (Midnight) has made his first journey safely and successfully. He's new you see, very young, I'm not sure how well he can deliver and who's better to experiment with than you?_

_We haven't spoken in a while, I just wanted to know how you were? _

_Enjoying the summer?_

_Ready to go back to Hogwarts yet? I know I am._

_From,_

_Actually, don't worry who it's from, that's not important. Although, I'll let you know I'm male._

_P.S just place the letter back onto the tie on its foot, Middy will fly straight back – I hope!_

Ginny reached into her side table draw, next to her bed, taking out a spare piece of parchment and a quill to write her reply. Ginny was fond of this quill as it needed no ink and when she scrolled, it came out in a lovely pink shade.

_Dear, well, you wouldn't tell me who you were…_

_He made it safely indeed, he's a lovely little fella, he loves being scratched behind the ears I see. Although, I am not sure why I am such a good experiment._

_I'm good thank you, how are you?_

_That's half a lie, I fell off my broom and fractured my hip, but it's okay now, my mother and Hermione fixed it. You know Hermione right? I'm assuming you go to Hogwarts if you're talking about going back._

_Minus the hip, summer is good. Seeing friends and family, although now I have to rest until it mends properly. What about you? What are you up to this summer?_

_Also, why do I not get to know who you are, when you know me and even where I live? Can I have a little clue? Please? Pretty please?_

_From, _

_Ginny Weasley_

_P.S Middy seems to have made a friend with my Pygmy Puff Arnold._

She replied, as she noticed Arnold and Middy playing together.

"Alright boys, sorry to break it up but here's the letter Middy." Ginny said whilst tying the letter to his leg.

Midnight swiftly hooted 'goodbye' and flew from the room.

_How strange. _She thought, _who would send me an anonymous letter? Seamus? Dean?_

Molly then brought Ginny dinner, waking her out of her thoughts.

However, her dreams that night were focused around the options of who the anonymous person could be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

The next day, Ginny was greeted by Middy perched on the end of her bed with a speaking Arnold. Seeing her wake up, he took the letter into his beak, and walked up to her placing it on her chest.

"Thank you, Middy." She said giving him a gentle stroke.

_Dearest Ginevra, _

_I'm glad he made it there and back, he does seem in high spirit now. He must like you and Arnold very much._

_Personally, you're just very different, an experiment in yourself. The only girl in a family of six boys._

_I'm good thank you. Sorry to hear about your hip, how did that happen? I've always known you to be a skilled flyer. But of course I know Miss Granger, and indeed I go to Hogwarts too, otherwise it would be a bit strange of me looking forward to going back. Silly girl._

_My summer is very stressful. A lot to sort out, take charge of and deal with. In a way I feel like I have to grow up so fast, I mean haven't we all considering the war. I just have a lot to deal with, no one really understands._

_I don't mean to moan, I just wanted to see how you were. I suppose you can have a little clue, I hope you like it. I think it will look pretty on you._

_From,_

_Do you know yet? _

Ginny noticed a necklace appearing on top of the letter in front of her. It had a delicate small gold chain leading down to a locket. The lockets outside had a green shimmery marble crystal on both sides that seemed to show different colours depending on the light source where you were. Ginny opened the locket to reveal a small note and a picture of a young girl and a teenage boy, she thought. Although, their faces were blurred so that you couldn't see their features. The note read:  
_When you work out who I am, the picture will also reveal itself. I am the male, of course, and the little girl is one of my biggest treasures in the world. The locket itself is a family heirloom, I'm sure you'll look after it well. _

Hermione and Luna entered her room giving her questioning looks at the letter and locket.

"What's that?" Luna asked.

"I keep receiving anonymous letters, so I asked for a clue and I got this." Ginny explained whilst retrieving the previous letter to show them.

"Do you know who it is?" Luna asked, puzzled herself.

"I'm not sure, I've got a few idea's, anyone pop into your minds?" Ginny asked the girls.

"What about Seamus? Or even Michael Corner." Luna replied.

"I think it might be Michael Corner." Ginny replied.

"I don't know." Hermione said in disagreement, "The green stone, it just shouts Slytherin to me."

"But it's a family thing, what if it's a family colour? Or his parents could have been in that house? Or maybe they just like green." Ginny replied puzzled, "I need to write a reply, so let's see what I can ask."

_Dear you,_

_I suppose that's true, I guess I didn't think of the experimenting like that._

_Well, I was playing a game of quidditch and a bludger went to hit Harry but he ducked and I got hit in the hip._

_Hey! Don't call me silly, I'm just trying to figure you out._

_I'm sorry to hear you're under a lot of stress, is there anything I could help with?_

_The locket is beautiful, but I'm still puzzled with who you are. Can you at least tell me the last time we spoke face to face, if we even have? _

_From,_

_No I do not._

"And now we wait." Ginny said as Middy flew out the window.

The girls decided to have a girly session, doing each others make-up and hair. Ginny was beginning to move around slightly, but had to keep sitting down to take the pressure of her hip. She let Luna do her make-up, as she knew Hermione would be hesitant on Luna letting her artistic side out on her face. Luna highlighted Ginny's cheeks but focused mainly on creating smokey looking eyes with splashes of colour and shimmer.

Ginny then did Hermione's, defining her cheekbones creating a dark smokey eye, allowing her eyes to pop.

"Ron will love this!" Ginny giggled.

"Hush up!" Hermione replied blushing.

Hermione then did Luna's make-up, using colours to create a rainbow eye, much to Luna's joy.

"I love it, it's so pretty Hermione!" Luna thanked her.

Luna and Hermione went downstairs to gather some snacks and drinks as they were going to watch a movie in Ginny's room, before Luna left the next day to spend some time with her dad. As they returned to Ginny's room they heard a knocking at her window.

"Middy!" Ginny exclaimed, as Luna opened the window for him.

Taking the letter from the Eagle owl, Ginny read it.

_Dear you too,_

_What experimenting were you thinking, young lady?_

_And why didn't Potter take it like a man?!_

_You are a little silly though aren't you?_

_Why is all I'm writing end up as questions? Damn it._

_And well, not unless you know how to control a small child. (Mum say's I'm not aloud to use Imperio – that's a joke by the way)._

_I'm glad you like it. It's beautiful like you. _

_Well the last time we spoke, we were saying good night, out side of the prefects' bathroom. Now if you don't know who I am from that then I will be deeply hurt. Although, I'm sure it's hard to forget what happened in there…_

_From,_

_Well, you know._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Ginny felt a blush creeping onto her face, the two girls stared at here, understanding the suggestive tone of the prefects' bathroom. Instead of explaining, Ginny opened the locket around her neck to see a picture of Draco Malfoy with who she assumed was his little sister Phoenix Malfoy.

"Care to explain, Ginevra?" Hermione asked.

"It was… nothing." Ginny replied in a small voice.

"Do you want me to get Ron?" Hermione threatened.

"No! Fine, if you must know, it was after Harry kissing you." Ginny replied, looking at Luna, "I ran off to the prefects' bathroom, I knew how to get in and I thought it would be empty. I put a locking charm on the door, and basically I didn't realise Draco was already in there. We just had to wait for the charm to finish." She explained.

"Did you have sex?!" Hermione asked, outraged.

"No!" Ginny replied, hurt that she thought she'd do that.

"Calm down, both of you. Let's not jump to conclusions." Luna said, trying to find reason.

"He spoke about his dad, all that kind of stuff, he never mentioned his sister though." Ginny explained, "I need to write a reply."

_Dear Draco,_

_That's right, isn't it?_

_That is a lot of questions…_

_I'm actually good with kids, ill have you know. Without an unforgivable also. You never said you had a sister._

_I remember very well, although Luna and Hermione reading over my shoulder are not so understandable. So thanks for that… not._

_From,_

_Ginny._

The girls decided to watch their movie that Hermione had suggested after watching it with her parents, ignoring the topic of Draco Malfoy for now. They then fell asleep late into the night, with Ginny then being woken by a happy Middy.

"Hey Middy." She whispered, taking the note from him.

_Dearest Ginevra,_

_You are right of course, as if it could be anyone else._

_I never said I didn't have a sister because she was never allowed to be a big part of my life. Now father is gone, my mother has a lot to do, I have to look after Phoenix (my sister) a lot, and maybe you could come help me soon? She drives me insane sometimes, and I'm the man of the house now, so I decide who can come, I think I can let you in, if you're good._

_That must have been awkward, I didn't realise they would be there too. My apologies, but it's stuck in my mind. _

_Also, Middy is getting a bit worn out so I've added a piece of parchment and a quill in the letter, it will appear when you're done reading. Basically, as I write you will see it appear, and the same for you. I have one my end. Unfortunately, they have a limited life span, so as soon as they become covered in ink and unaffected by a cleaning spell, ill send Middy. Just to save him a few trips, he needs to be fed a bit more!_

_From,_

_Draco. _

Ginny picked up the parchment and quill and wrote a simple:

G: Hey

D: Hello there, Weaslette. How are you?

G: Good thanks, how are you?

D: Exhausted. Four year olds are hard work!

G: I feel for you haha, having some time to yourself now?

D: Yes, I put her to bed (and myself for that matter) and now enjoying some peace and quiet. What are you doing?

G: Well, Luna and Hermione are asleep on my floor, and I'm in bed, I WAS asleep.

D: Oh, was that Middy?

G: Yes he can be a bit loud sometimes.

D: Apologies, hold on I think Phoe (**A.N pronounced as Fee)** is awake, gah!

G: Okay!

_This feels awkward, should I be talking to Draco? If my brothers found out I'd be dead meat._

Several moments later…

D: I'm back, she's a nightmare that one. She wanted to sleep with me in my bed, no way!

G: That's mean! Why not?

D: Just no. Malfoy's don't do that.

G: Malfoy's also don't speak to Weasleys…

D: I'll make an exception for that.

G: Thanks, I think?

D: So when can I take you up on your offer then?

G: Excuse me?

D: You were boasting about how good you are with children.

G: Wouldn't your mother have a heart attack knowing I was near her child?

D: No, she's got too much to do at the moment; she's never at the manor anyway.

G: Well, when would you like me?

D: The day after tomorrow, Thursday?

G: Okay, I'll figure out what to tell my family tomorrow.

D: Good luck.

Ginny couldn't remember when, but sometime during their conversation she had drifted off into sleep, clutching the piece of parchment to her chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

When Ginny awoke, her mind began racing as to what had occurred the night before.

_Am I really going to Malfoy Manor? What am I going to tell the family? Did I really fall asleep on Draco Malfoy? Oh my. _

Ginny's first instinct was to reach for the parchment, finding it close to her in her bed. She found that the ink had leaked across the page, signalling the time had ran out for its use. Thankfully, the ink didn't spread; else her sheets would have been covered.

_Oh, what's the time? _She thought, taking a glance at her clock. 9am. She felt Luna and Hermione stir from their sleeping positions on the floor. Luna was leaving by portkey at 10am dead on, therefore Ginny decided to get everyone up and ready.

"Do come back, anytime! It's been a pleasure having you here, Luna." Molly gushed.

"Of course, thank you for having me, I've had so much fun!" Luna replied.

"See you soon, Luna." Ginny said, giving her friend a hug.

"Indeed, shopping soon?" Luna asked.

"Please!" Ginny squealed in reply.

Everyone said their final goodbyes as Luna held onto the portkey and span and span, back to her dad.

"'Moine can I talk to you for a second please, alone?" Ginny asked in a hushed tone.

"Of course." Hermione replied, puzzled.

The girls headed back into Ginny's room whilst the boys went to play a muggle video game on a Television Harry had brought to educate Arthur Weasley, much to his fascination.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"It's about Draco, please don't get upset or angry." Ginny begged.

Hermione sighed and replied, "Okay."

"He asked me to go to Malfoy Manor tomorrow, to help him out with his sister." Ginny explained.

"Help out, or make out?" Hermione replied, raising her eyebrow.

"Help. It sounds like he's been having a really rough time, 'Moine." Ginny replied.

"I know, I can see it in his eyes. It's just so difficult to see him as anyone else, rather than a slimy Malfoy. I'm sorry, Gin." Hermione confessed, hugging Ginny.

"I get that, but now his father's dead, he's in charge, what he says goes." Ginny explained, hoping to show Hermione he isn't like his father.

"I know, so what are you telling your family? About tomorrow I mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me there." Ginny replied with a sly smile.

"I have one idea, how do you feel about lying?" Hermione asked.

"I think I can do it." Ginny said laughing.

"How about we say were going out shopping? I'll actually go see my parents and you'll go see Draco. What do you think?" Hermione asked, feeling proud of her plan.

"Works for me, you're a star!" Ginny replied hugging her.

"Come on, let's go put our plan into action." Hermione commented.

The girls went downstairs to see Molly who was currently watching the boys play some obscure video game about driving cars fast.

"Hey mum, 'Moine and I are going to go out shopping tomorrow, that's okay yeah?" Ginny asked, barely allowing her mother to say no.

"Of course! You girls have fun." Molly replied with a smile.

A slyer smile was shared between Hermione and Ginny.

Later that night, Ginny wrote a quick owl to Luna, explaining about her plans for the next day. She felt she had to, as she didn't want her to feel left out however, Ginny couldn't help but feel distant from Luna currently. During her stay at the burrow, they barely shared time alone together. Ginny found herself drawing closer to Hermione, realising that as much as she forgave Harry and Luna to help everyone around her, it still hurt that two of her best friends could go behind her back and hurt her so much.

Middy brought her out of her thoughts and into integument of the day ahead. After receiving the note Middy flew away, meaning Draco was not needing an answer or reply. The note read:

_Dearest Ginevra, _

_I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, as does Phoe. I told her about you and she can't wait to play with your 'fire hair' as I called it. She keeps asking me when you're going to arrive, I don't think she understands the concept of days yet._

_A portkey will arrive with you at 10am tomorrow, please be ready, although it has a 30 minute expiration as I thought I should allow for you to not be ready. You are a Weasley after all. _

_Until then, _

_Draco._

Ginny could have sworn she felt her heart flutter. _What am I going to wear? _She thought. _Maybe some skinny jeans, they're quite flattering yet practical and just a vest top I think._ She decided as she climbed into her large bed. Sinking deep into the sheets she dreamt of the events occurring tomorrow.

**A/N - a warning for the next chapter, there are will be a pretty intense sexy scene (so please take note if you're not old enough of do not appreciate that kind of content :) however, i will put in A.N's to say the start and finish if you want to look away :) **Thank you for all the views, reviews and private messages, it means a lot to me


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

_**A\N please note I've added a note in when its heading to sexy scenes ;) so if you're not old enough or hate that stuff please head to the next A.N note where it's safe :) .. hope you all like it, had some people read and edit it for me :) **_

As Ginny woke up, she noticed the time was 9am. _Crap! _She thought, _Malfoy's Portkey will arrive in an hour! _Ginny shot out of bed and straight into the bathroom before any of the boys managed to get a look in.

Ginny took a quick shower, using a charm to dry her hair into natural curls. Her hair flowed to just bellow her breasts, carefully framing her face. She then returned to her bedroom, conjuring up some pancakes and syrup to snack on whilst searching for an outfit.

Looking at her limited range of clothes, Ginny pulled out a pair of light grey skinny jeans, with a darker wash tie dye running through them. To accompany this, Ginny found a satin black vest top, with thin straps that provided light covering over her bra and stomach. The neck line dropped into a V, exposing a modest amount of cleavage, but not too much that her mother wouldn't let her out the house. _I hope this is okay for the famous 'Malfoy Manor'. _She thought, noticing her nerves for the first time. _9.45am craaap. _Ginny rushed to finish her pancakes and brush her teeth, popping on some light pink flat shoes that resembled ballet slippers. _10am. _Ginny noticed as a large, green marble key appeared on her bed. _This must be the portkey. Well, here goes. I just hope Hermione manages to leave before mum see's her without me. _Ginny held onto the key and span into what appeared to be the front garden of a large… extremely large manor.

A teenage boy appeared at the front door wearing a white shirt, with smart black trousers with a matching black belt and shiny black shoes. Ginny let go of the portkey and fell to the floor, ungracefully, feeling nauseated from the journey.

"Need a hand?" He asked, appearing in front of her.

"Draco… H-hi." Ginny stuttered, losing her voice.

"Nice trip?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"I hate portkeys." Ginny stated, taking his outstretched arm helping her to get up.

Draco laughed in reply as he walked with her in through the front door.

Ginny was amazed by all the tall ceilings, the decoration engraved into the walls and ceiling, the stone and marble that coated the floor, the large staircase that split into two and seemed to go floors and floors up.

Noticing this, Draco asked, "Do you like it?"

"It's lacking a homey touch, but it's exquisite all the same." Ginny replied in awe.

"Yes, father made it a bit dark, it will be down to me now, to make any changes." He explained. "Actually, I wanted to ask you about that." Draco continued.

"Yes?" She replied, urging him to continue.

"How would you feel about helping me do that? I have no idea what I'm doing, and as much as I've made fun of it, I know your house is a lot more homely than mine." Draco said, somewhat embarrassed. "I'd pay you of course, and then you can explain to your parents it's a job and you won't have to sneak around, if you'd rather." He finished in a small voice.

Ginny could see that Draco was trying to defy his old ways and actually ask for help, and so she replied, "Of course, Draco. I'd be happy to help, I'm sure I can ask mum to give a few ideas."

"She could come to if she wants, any of them can." Draco replied.

"You're a bit eager." Ginny stated with a giggle.

"I just want to change my ways, I'd like to apologise to them." Draco explained avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sure they'd love to Draco." Ginny replied putting her hand on his arm.

The gesture made both of them raise their eye line into each others, leaning slightly in Ginny began to part her lips.

"DRAKIE!" A young voice was sobbing down the hallway, "DRAKIE!".

The two shot around from any former intimate position to face a young girl that Ginny recognised from her necklace to be Phoenix. Ginny had worn the necklace ever since she got it, she just felt safe with it on.

Draco walked towards his sister who was running and sobbing in his direction. He picked her up, cooing "What's wrong?" which made Ginny slightly smile.

"I d-didn't know w-w-where you w-where!" Phoenix sobbed into his chest.

"I told you I'd be gone a few minutes, I left you with Casper." He said softly, and then continued to Ginny, "That's our babysitting house elf." To which she nodded in understanding.

"B-b-but" Phoenix started.

"No buts, Phoe, do you really want pretty Ginny to see you crying?" Draco said to her, hoping to stop the loud sobbing.

"Pretty Ginny." Phoenix repeated softly turning towards Ginny. "Fire hair!" she exclaimed pointing at Ginny's red hair.

Ginny and Draco burst out laughing.

"Yes, fire hair." Draco said chuckling. "Come on, let's show pretty Ginny to the lounge." He finished whilst setting Phoenix onto the floor.

"Pretty Ginny!" Phoenix exclaimed again, holding her hand up to hold Ginny's.

Ginny smiled and accepted her hand, following behind Draco.

They entered a large room with a fire place and several large sofa's and arm chairs. Scattered on the floor where some of what Ginny assumed (and hoped) were Phoenix's toys, along with a Magical Beasts book.

"Now that we're all acquainted, I'm going to finally go and have a shower and do a few bits then ill be back, okay?" Draco said to both the girls. "She's been driving be nuts all morning." He whispered to Ginny.

As he left, Phoenix pulled Ginny down onto the soft carpet.

"Can we draw?" Phoenix asked sweetly.

"Of course." Ginny replied, conjuring up some paper, pencils and colouring pencils.

"Drakie let me borrow his book. I like drawing the animals. A Hippogriff is my favourite." She squealed excitedly.

Ginny began to draw with Phoenix, talking about lots of different magical creatures. Ginny explained about Hagrid and Buckbeak, whilst Phoenix listened intently.

An hour or so past and Ginny had played with Phoenix's toys, walked around in the garden and taken her back inside where she had fallen asleep. Ginny set her peacefully on the sofa, getting a blanket to wrap around her, whilst wondering where Draco had gone. Ginny decided to go snooping on the next floor to see where he was.

Creeping up the stairs, Ginny walked along the rooms, hearing no movement from any of the rooms. Therefore, Ginny went up the next flight of stairs, onto the third floor. She noticed the door at the end of the hallway was ajar slightly. Creeping forward, she glanced through the crack seeing an empty bedroom. A large four poster bed sat in the middle of the main wall, lit by two large windows with dark green curtains draping over them. The sheets that covered the bed were Slytherin green, and made of satin, with while pillows. Glancing through, Ginny noticed a door on the right side of the room wide open, showing a steamy naked Draco Malfoy in the shower. Ginny gasped quietly, thankful that his back was to her. It was only now that she realised she had walked into the room subconsciously.

_***A\N if you don't like intimate things look away now.**_

Looking closer, Ginny could see one arm pressed up against the wall, with his head lowered watching his second hand rub soap over his abs, bum and groin. Ginny noticed how he lingered with the soap bar slightly over his penis, rubbing the cold bar up and down his length. Ginny couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation from beneath her panties. Draco put the soap down and took his hand back to his enlarging cock. Ginny watched him rub the head slightly, before taking the length into his hand and pumping it up and down. She couldn't resist but to unbutton and unzip her jeans ever so quietly, slipping her right hand down above her panties to tease her clit and wet pussy through the lacy material.

Suddenly, Ginny heard the water stop and rushed to find cover in his room. She noticed two wardrobes and opened one. _Full of clothes, damn it. _She thought. Opening the second, more battered one, she noticed the hanger bar inside was broken and so no clothes were currently inside. She climbed inside shutting the doors, which allowed her a full view of the entrance to the bathroom and his bed.

Draco emerged with a white towel wrapped around his waist, showing a tent from his arousal. Ginny found her hand sliding back into her trousers, this time underneath her knickers. She watched intently as Draco took the towel, drying off any drips and laid down onto his bed, his cock erect to the ceiling. Ginny was glad that she had a side view of the bed, else Draco may have seen an eye or two peaking a glance at his muscular body.

His hand began pumping away again as he closed his eyes in pleasure. Beads of sweat began dripping down his body and Ginny could feel her pussy being equally as wet. Draco then took a sip of his water off his nightstand and put it down. Giving the water a second glass, he reached in, taking a large ice cube from the glass. He began by rubbing this up and down his length, onto his balls.

Draco gasped loudly as the cold hit his warm, sensitive balls. He rubbed the ice in circular motions moaning loudly as he did. Ginny found this extremely erotic, and her herself feeling very hot and bothered, wished that she could feel him rub the ice over her nipples and pussy.

He seemed agitated as if he couldn't reach his climax, and Ginny watched, disappointedly as he put on his boxers. However, he then pulled his thick, large cock out of the hole in his boxer shorts and shock it around a bit, closing his eyes with the pleasure of his cock going through the air. Ginny stuck a finger into her pussy, enjoying his cock flop around, she had never witnessed such erotic behaviour. Draco then walked to the end poster of the bed closest to Ginny, pressing up against the wood, humping it. Moaning in pleasure, Draco took his wand out, pointing it through his underwear to around his balls and muttered 'Glacius cubes' and Ginny's eyes widened as she watched a bulge appear in his boxers full of ice cubes surrounding his ball sack. Draco hissed in pain and pleasure, rubbing his cock against the soft wood. Groaning still, Draco placed his cock inside his boxer shorts and massaged the ice and his own bulge together, mixing.

Ginny slid a second finger inside of her whilst using her other hand to massage her clit. She wished she could dominate him, make him climax for her. He then began humping the wood again with his cock in his pants rubbing the ice cubes making him moan. Still Draco moaned in frustration, she watched him place a silencing charm on the door, and further conjure up a large mound, and a ice cup style block that was the shape of his penis. Ginny excitedly watched him straddle the ice mound, not allowing his balls to touch it just yet, and began pumping the ice cup on an off his cock. To her pleasure, he took his hands away and this continued pumping him. Ginny slid in a third finger, her legs as far apart as they could be in the wardrobe, with her lacy thong slightly caressing her ass hole giving her a larger sensation of pleasure.

Draco began bouncing on top of the ice mound, gently tapping his balls on and off. Ginny enjoyed the vision of his balls and cock bouncing in all ways. To her pleasure, he began doing this harder. Ginny really wished she was the one pushing him, or even sat on top of him. Draco smacked the ice with his balls and moaned out in pain and pleasure, Ginny had to muffle her moans from the pain and pleasure of three fingers also. Draco began the bouncing lightly again and grew harder and harder, continuing the pain of his balls crushing into the ice, and the pleasure it gave him along side the ice cup. Ginny felt herself coming to her climax and could see he was too. With a few more pumps from Ginny's fingers and her rubbing her clit along with the feeling of her thong against her ass, she watched through her climax as Draco bounced, earth shatteringly on the ice and into the cup as he groaned and moaned and shot his white hot cum out onto his chest, legs, ice and floor.

_**A\N you're safe to come back now.**_

Draco sighed and made a few spells to clean everything up. He began getting clean clothes out, opting for muggle grey jogging bottoms, which proved extremely comfortable and a dark green T-shirt. _Shit. _Ginny thought, _what if he goes looking for me? I'm not with his sister. Oh no. _Ginny watched as Draco entered the bathroom, swinging the door lightly behind him. _This is my only chance. _She thought as she quietly sprinted out of the wardrobe, lightly shutting the doors, and doing the same with his main door. _Finally, I'm out! _Ginny thought, in celebration. She continued sprinting back down to Phoenix who was still asleep. Checking her self in a passing mirror Ginny fixed the flush on her cheeks and moved her jeans back central. Catching her breath, Ginny rested against a chair until she heard Draco coming down the stairs and entering the room.

"I'm back." He replied huskily.

"Where've you been? You've been ages!" Ginny exclaimed, enjoying making him squirm.

"I had to take care of some, ehm, business." Draco said shiftily.

Deciding to make fun of the situation she commented, "ew gross, boys are so gross!"

Turning a deep shade of red he defended, "What?" as he sat on the floor next to her.

"I've grown up with six brothers, I _know_ what that means!" Ginny explained giggling, watching Draco go so red it looked like he might burst.

"Get your mind out the gutter, Weaslette." He said as he playfully pushed her shoulders.

Ginny retaliated with pushing him harder; ending on top of him, play fighting and saying "I am right though, aren't I?" with a smirk.

Rolling on top of her, he commented, "What if you are?"

"Then it took a while!" Ginny exclaimed laughing quietly. She then took her knee and pushed him onto his back and ended up on

top of him straddling him.

"Well I don't see you offering a hand." He smirked.

"You never asked." She replied with a wink, slightly shuffling her crotch against his, making a moan escape from Draco's lips.

"I think you're the sexiest, most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of being mean to." Draco said with a slight smile and Ginny climbed off of him so they could sit up.

"Really?" Ginny said, shyly.

"I don't really know how to do this kind of thing, but I want to get to know you Ginevra." Draco said.

After eating some lunch, Draco put on some muggle TV shows for Phoenix such as 'Winnie the Pooh' and 'The tweenies' which Draco and Ginny laughed at, having never really seen this in their childhood. Ginny knew the time was nearing 4pm which Hermione and herself had agreed to meet outside the burrow at.

"Draco, I have to go." Ginny said quietly, as to not disturb Phoenix. She could have sworn Draco pouted for a moment.

"Do you really have to? I kind of like the company." He replied, sadly.

"I've really enjoyed today, maybe I'll see you soon?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes please, remember I need some homely touches." Draco said smirking. "Phoe its time to say goodbye to pretty Ginny." He finished.

"Pretty Ginny come back soon please, I loved playing with you, you're my best friend!" the small girl exclaimed.

"Of course, ill be back soon and we can play again." Ginny replied with a smile.

Draco gave her a quick hug and kissed her slightly on the cheek. He then watched as she apparated away to the burrow.

"Hey 'Moine." Ginny said, seeing the brunette.

"Hey Gin, good day?" Hermione asked.

"Yes thanks, you?" Ginny replied.

"It was good, but you'll need to elaborate more later." Hermione replied with a wink.

Later that night the girls slipped into Ginny's room to hear about each others day.

"How was seeing your parents?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"It was good, not much goes on with them really. I don't feel like I can tell them much about the war, else they'll never let me back. How was Malfoy Manor?" Hermione replied.

"Aw, it was good thanks. Phoenix is lovely; she loves magical creatures and animals. Draco was surprisingly sweet; he said he wants to get to know me better. Oh! And he also asked me to go back and help give the manor homely touches. He asked if mum or anyone would be interested." Ginny explained all in a rush.

"Are you going to ask your mum?" Hermione quizzed.

"Probably, will you come too?" Ginny asked.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Hermione squealed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

"So mum," Ginny began, in the kitchen with only her mother and Hermione, "you know how we were all saying Draco Malfoy has changed?" she asked.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Molly replied.

"Well we've been talking and," Ginny paused slightly checking for her mums reaction. When Molly stayed composed, she continued, "basically, he's asking for help to create some homely touches in Malfoy Manor, now that Lucius is gone." She explained.

"Oh right dear, why are you telling me this?" Molly replied, slightly puzzled.

"He's asking for yours, 'Moine's and my help." Ginny replied shyly.

"Well if you girls want to, I don't mind coming along. I'd rather like to get the chance to speak to Narcissa after all these years. When does he want us?" Molly replied happily.

"Calm down, mother. I need to tell him you said yes first." Ginny replied laughing. "I'll go owl him." She finished, running off to her room.

_Dear Draco,_

_I spoke to Hermione and Mum about homely touches for the Manor, they're so up for it! When would you like us?_

_I haven't mentioned it to the boys though, I don't feel like a wrestling match at the moment._

_Ginevra._

Ginny attached the letter to Pigwidgeon, who was Ron's owl. _He won't miss him for a few minutes. _She thought. Making sure the owl knew where to go, she let him out her bedroom window and laid down on her bed waiting.

Ginny was later awoken by George knocking – and entering without waiting for an answer.

"Ginny where is Pigwidgeon, Ronald wants him." George asked, looking as if he didn't care, truthfully.

"I don't know, maybe he went for a cruise around the garden." I replied sarcastically.

"Right, but mum says dinner is ready." He finished, walking off downstairs.

She dragged herself from her bed and went downstairs to eat dinner.

"Dinners served" Molly said whilst using her magic to land everyone's plate at their places at the same time.

"This looks great mum!" Ron said whilst stuffing his face.

"Good well you boys may have to cook for yourself tomorrow if Hermione, Ginny and I are still out at the Malfoys' late." Molly said, as if it was nothing.

Ginny watched as every boys eyes in the room widened in horror, looking around at the three girls.

"MALFOYS?!" Ron bellowed.

"Yes Ronald, I have received a letter from Narcissa, she wishes to have some help redecorating and turning their lives around, so were going to help. Now dear, don't speak with your mouthful." Molly finished calmly.

_I don't know how she does it. _Ginny thought to herself.

A/N sorry ive been so busy, I wanted to do this little update to say that this story is still in the back of my mind just ive had a lot on with uni L I hope everyone had a fab Christmas and look forward to the next few chapters of redecorating Malfoy manor. J


	13. Chapter 13

Apologies for very late update (1 year +?) oops, I am back now :D and here is the final conclusion of the story! I may pick up a sequel but I'm feeling some new material I have ;)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The next morning Ginny, Hermione and Mrs Weasley apparated early to the Malfoy Manor.

"Good Morning" Draco and Narcissa greeted the trio.

"Good Morning!" Molly replied brightly, "shall we get started?"

"Yes please! Do come inside." Narcissa welcomed, matching Molly's bright tone.

"Girls, you go with Draco and sort the bedrooms, Narcissa and I will do the rest." Molly stated, clearly excited to get the redecorating done.

Hermione, Ginny and Draco went upstairs and into Phoenix's room first.

"This is Phoenix's room" Draco said, clearly lost with what decoration to do.

"Hm, this needs to be colourful." Ginny mused.

"I have an idea!" Hermione replied.

Grabbing her wand out, she conjured up the new decoration. On one large wall, a giant Phoenix was painted on the wall with its feathers scattered along the other three walls, allowing accents of colour throughout. The furniture changed into child friendly toys, cushions and a bed in soft pastel colours to match the Phoenix.

"Nice work, Hermione!" Ginny congratulated.

"Thanks, I think I know what Narcissa would like too!" Hermione squealed, excitedly.

"How about you do that and Ginny and I can go do mine?" Draco asked, almost shyly.

"Sounds like a plan!" Hermione said, running off to go find Narcissa's room.

Draco led Ginny into his room.

"So, what are you thinking?" Ginny asked, looking around at his dark and dull room.

"I don't know, I like green, but I don't want the room as dark as it is now." He replied.

"Okay let me try." Ginny replied, taking out her wand.

The furniture in the room turned glossy white, with dark green detailing. The bedposts turned the same glossy white, with the bed sheets being a deep dark green.

"How's that?" Ginny quizzed.

"It's okay, it will take some getting use to, but its better." Draco replied, inspecting the bed posts.

"You sure? I can change it if you don't like it?" She replied.

"No honestly, its fine, its just change, change can be difficult." Draco said, sitting down onto the bed.

"How are you finding things?" Ginny asked, sitting next to him.

"Very different." Draco replied, looking in Ginny's eyes.

"How so?" She asked, looking back at him.

"I feel things I hadn't before." He replied.

"Like what?" She quizzed.

"This." Draco answered as he leant in towards Ginny, touching his lips to hers.

They sat kissing for a while, until Draco gently pushed Ginny down onto the bed. Climbing on top of her, he caressed her body whilst indulging in their gentle kisses. It quickly became more desperate and the two began tugging each others clothes, leaving a pile on the floor. Underneath the deep green sheets, Draco and Ginny formed a bond that no one would have ever believed possible.

"I think I love you, Ginny" Draco said tenderly.

"I love you too, Draco" Ginny replied.

"What's everyone at Hogwarts going to think?" Draco said, shock crossing his face.

"Hogwarts?!" Ginny laughed, "You should be worrying about my brothers!"

"I think I might enjoy this year at Hogwarts for once." Draco said, leaning over to kiss Ginny's nose.


End file.
